


progress report: miss you to death

by hellodeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto graduates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	progress report: miss you to death

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for bokuaka week 2015, day 2. theme: graduation

“and then our librero was like gaaahhh and our setter was like yahuuu,” bokuto was saying. “and kuroo and i were like zyom.”

akaashi hummed, notes coming from his throat to the rhythm of bokuto’s breaths. his voice was an ocean, clear and loud and deep, and if akaashi closed his eyes it would be like bokuto was lying there next to him.

he closed his eyes.

“so the other team went oh no! and we went oh yes!”

“is that so,” akaashi asked.

“yeah! then our serve missed, which totally killed our momentum.”

“really.”

“no biggie though. we regrouped and, when the other team was attacking us like hurra!, we got them back with xoyaaa!”

he opened his eyes. around him his bedroom was spotless, books neatly covering shelves, ironed clothes hanged properly. bokuto’s dorm, akaashi just knew, was clothes everywhere, underwear accumulating dust under a bed, day old pizza on top a pile of books.

he spoke of his new team with fondness already, with pride, a fire burning in his voice, his eyes. akaashi listened, his mind clear, his heart peaceful, counting down the days until he would be standing next to bokuto on the court again.

“and that’s how we won our practice match.”

“that’s very impressive, bokuto-san.”

bokuto laughed, the sound making akaashi’s heart dance. he pressed the phone closer against his ear.

“how’s the team?” he asked, so akaashi told him all about their practices, and their new members, and the tense, sad air around all of the third years.

“you guys will be fine,” he said, like a different possibility had never even crossed his mind.

akaashi sighed. bokuto laughed again.

“i miss you, you know,” he said, and he sounded quieter, slower, cozier.

akaashi’s insides were so, so warm. “yes, i know.”

“will you pick me up at the station next saturday?”

“yes,” akaashi breathed. he closed his eyes again, reached out his hand, imagined bokuto’s fingers closing around his. “yes, i will.”

**

the cold spring breeze ruffled akaashi’s hair gently, a mother’s touch. the sound of opening doors filled his ears.

bokuto got off the train, and akaashi’s heart sang hallelujah.

“akaashi!” bokuto said, waving, smile big and fond covering his entire face.

“bokuto-san,” he whispered. bokuto kept getting closer, until he was face to face with akaashi, until he was wrapping his arms around akaashi’s body, lifting him off the ground.

bokuto smelled of axe. he smelled of axe, and new jeans, and home. akaashi closed his eyes and breathed him in.

akaashi’s house was not far from the station so they walked, bokuto talking non stop on the way. he said hello to akaashi’s mother, who called him “kotarou-kun”, which made him blush. they went upstairs to akaashi’s room, where bokuto dropped his enormous backpack to the ground and jumped on akaashi’s bed.

akaashi tossed him his phone.

“call your mother,” he said, and bokuto emitted a sound like “gah!” before dialing the number.

akaashi listened to bokuto telling his mother he had arrived, he was okay, the akaashis were great. he sat down on the chair in front of his desk, let bokuto’s voice fill his lungs.

bokuto finished the call, put akaashi’s phone on the bedside table.

“come here,” he said, patting the space on the mattress next to him. akaashi got up from his chair and lied down next to bokuto, who smiled, intertwining their legs and hands.

“next month,” he said, soft. his breath smelled like lemonade. “when you spend the weekend with me at the university, i’m gonna show you everything. i’ll introduce you to everyone.”

i’ve already seen everything, akaashi’s mind provided, as he hummed, boneless and warm, right where he wanted to be. i already know everyone. i went with you to every university, every team. i helped you choose this one.

instead, akaashi said:

“okay,” he closed his eyes. he moved his face forward. “yeah, okay.”

bokuto kissed him, a smile touching his forehead. akaashi breathed.


End file.
